Stonewall
Stonewall is a sapient machine (android, robot, construct, whatever one prefers to call him), serving the Dexogal. History Origins Rumor has it that he originated as an organic entity on some distant planet that Mata Nui once visited. He was said to have been a proud warrior of a tribe before they surrendered themselves to an approaching empire. Furious, this entity (who's name has long since been forgotten) slain the chieftain and found himself surrounded by soldiers of the empire. While he managed to kill them all, he lost conscientiousness due to the wounds he took. He later awoke to find himself in a hospital of sort, with the emperor himself sitting beside him. He was impressed by his skills in combat, and wished to have him in his army. However, to prove himself, he would have to take part in the empire's gladiatorial ring. Reluctantly, the tribesman accepted. He made a name for himself in the arena, though that one is also unknown. As he rose through the ranks, he caught winds of whispers in the shadows. He learned that not everyone wanted to live their lives as animals, as playthings for the emperor. He attended a meeting among the fighters, where he met another infamous combatant. He promised an end to the oppression placed upon them, a chance of freedom. While the gladiator had no interest in breaking free, he did admire the honor the leader held and assisted them in the escape. Once they left, only he was left. He would finally have a place among the growing empire. When he joined the army, he made yet another name for himself. He became their monster and champion, leading battles against their enemies. As time passed, he became weary of the conflict. He began to believe that there was no longer purpose in their wars. His fears came true after the emperor passed away from a brain tumor, and was succeeded by another. However, this one proved to be incompetent, and was little more than a puppet. The warrior searched for the escapees, who had long since organized themselves into a group of rebels. He told them of the situation, and asked for their help in removing the corrupt government from power. They agreed. The general would continue to serve the new ruler, though he'd spread strife and doubt whenever he could get away with it. On occasion, he would disrupt or sabotage operations with the help of his allies. The people of the empire were growing tired of their ineffective government. It wasn't long before they rebelled, and when they did, his allies would lead them. When the emperor ordered him to stop the rebellion, he instead gutted him where he sat. With a new government installed, the commander finally left for the wastes, away from society. When he got there, however, he was approached by a hooded figure. The figure offered him a place among their organization, who fought for honor and stability. While the commander declined, he did have a request: one final battle for him. The figure complied, and the two clashed blades. In the end, the soldier was impaled through the chest, and bleed to death. The end had come... ...or so he thought... Reformatting He awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar environment, one of cold air and steel. What was more was that he found himself as being of steel. He broke free of his restraints and run amok, before he was stopped by the hooded figure. The figure explained that he imprisoned the warrior's soul within a crystalline objected called a "Spirit Shard" and installed it into the mechanical body. He further said that so long as the stone was intact, he would live. If it were to be destroyed, he would die. When the mechaniod asked why he was put into such a position, the man replied that the universe needed more beings like him. The recruiter removed his hood and revealed that he was an automaton as well. The being before him was Nutaj. Nutaj offered him a place among The Third Fragments, a third party freelance peacekeeping agency. Through cunning and strength, they intended to enforce stability within the multiverse. Once again, he offered a place for the mech. And this time, he agreed, and took on a new name: "Stonewall". He was given his personal flagship, which he dubbed "The Last Resort". Since then, he's been dimension-hopping on behalf of The Third Fragments and their leading party, the Dexogal. At one point in time, he fought an AI projection of Callan in a virtual reality simulation. At another point, he rescued an alternate version of Akara and brought him to Diaon and Erab. His other actions, however, are currently unknown. Abilities and Traits He is brutal in combat, often leveling the battlefield and shattering men like glass. He does, however, respect some warriors, and possesses some honor. Still, he's more than willing to use violence if needed. This often helps him in interrogation, especially since he knows how to use fear as a factor in anything. Although he finds killing unarmed civilians to be hardly sporting or necessary, he will do so if the situation required it. He's also somewhat a lone wolf, preferring to work along (though he will bring along a small party to assist him from time to time). Stonewall's current body is designed to channel the Elements of Stone, Earth, and Iron. As a machine, Stonewall doesn't eat, sleep, breathe, or get sick. Biological weapons and poisons don't work on him either. He does, however, have devices inside of him that filter out corrosive gases. He also has something many call a "Spirit Shard", which houses Stonewall's spirit and mind. So long as it survives, so will they. Therefore, even decapitation and total destruction of the chassis won't kill him. The destruction of the Spirit Shard, however, will. Mask and Tools Stonewall doesn't usually utilize Kanohi, and his blade has no powers or anything. However, he can have his arms augmented (or replaced) with different weapons. He can convert his lower arms into a certain melee weapon or firearm that's built into it. He's also known for having a variety of different vehicles, including a jet, tank, and many heavily modified models from Spherus Magna. He is also equipped with a built-in comlink, allowing him to send data and messages to other members of The Third Fragments without the use of vocal communication. Or, in a nutshell, the comlink is somewhat a mechanical form of telepathy. Stats Maximum value of 25. Appearances *''Molten Rock (First Appearance)'' *''Nuclear Wonderland (Not mentioned by name)'' *''War Machine'' Trivia *He is Ahpolki Inika 's Secondary Self-MOC. *Like all of Ahpolki Inika's Self-MOCs, he represents a certain genre of videogames. In Stonewall's case, he represents the First Person Shooter and Science Fiction genres. **Coincidentally, they also represent a class or archetype found in fantasy games. In Stonewall's case, he seems to behave like the warrior archetype. *His theme is Hard To See, by Five Finger Death Punch. See also /Gallery/ Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Warriors Category:Swordsman Category:Soldiers Category:Iron Category:Stone Category:Earth Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Self-MOCs Category:Self-MOCs